Dragonball Super: How episode 74 should be
by withheldforprivacy
Summary: Ok, anime creators. I understand you need to include filler parts as well. But, at least, put some effort in making them interesting. The mini saga with Gohan and Cocoa had some potential. And, considering DBS is not exactly a kids' show, it could be something like what i describe in this one shot, without changing at all the next main sagas. Enjoy (i think T rated is sufficient).


It's a magically beautiful evening. In an impressive skyscraper and, more specifically, in the

luxurious apartment of the pop idol Cocoa Amaguri, she and Gohan are standing in the

living room, rehearsing their lines for the movie.

Heh, who could imagine that the superhuman Gohan, ex warrior who participated in saving

the world, or even the universe, from some of the greatest menaces in history, and current

scholar would become an actor! Actually, he was never really fond of that idea.

Everything happened so fast. In what originally seemed a normal day, he went with his

beloved wife and daughter to the place where a movie is filmed these day, his father in law

being one of the movie's stars. Then, he offered to help with the filming of a hard scene, thus

saving the poor stuntman's health (or maybe even his life!) from the whims of the other male

star of the movie, Barry.

The director was so impressed with Gohan's abilities, with what everyone perceived as incredible

skill, while you and i know very well it was not skill, it was Gohan's alien genes that allow him to

naturally do all that superhuman, almost godly to our eyes, stuff. Anyway, as i was saying, the director

was so impressed that he offered Gohan a job as a stuntman for the movie. The half human-half Saiyan

was about to politely refuse when Videl stepped in and encouraged her husband to do it (heh, if only

Videl knew what that would lead to, she'd have never interfrered). Before Gohan knew it, he was officially

a stuntman!

Back to the present, as we said in the beginning, he's now at the apartment of his female colleague, Cocoa,

practicing the lines with her. Cocoa is a pop singer and the female star of the movie. Her magnificent looks

include a stunning body, two black, expressive eyes and a gorgeous red mane, currently tied in a seductive

ponytail.

Gohan has to admit, if he wasn't already in love, he'd be tempted to do various stuff to that dreamy, female

creature. But, as things are now, Gohan is sure his love for Videl is stronger than any physical urges. That's

why he accepted her invitation to her house, sure he will not have any problem staying loyal to his true love

interest. Hell, he doesn't even suspect any bad intentions from that girl, being the benevolent person he is.

The naive lad believes that, just because he made it clear to her that he's married and just because she said

she respects that, that will really be the case!

Having just finished their practice, the two youths stay standing there for a few seconds, both hesitant to be

the first to speak. Cocoa recalls, in her head, the true reason she invited Gohan here, using practicing the lines

as an excuse.

* * *

 _-''That Gohan bastard. And his wife. They both have to pay'' a calmly exasperated Barry confesses to his colleague._

 _''First, that whore refused taking my autograph, humiliating me in public. Then, her worthless husband stole the_

 _attention i had been receiving''._

 _-''Well, what can you do to them, anyway?'' Cocoa shrugs._

 _-''I may not have the physical qualifications to give them the beating they deserve, but there are other ways for revenge_

 _too'' Barry explains._

 _Then, he turns to the red head and, with a devious smile, continues:_

 _-''And you will help me to that''._

 _Cocoa gulps._

 _-''Tonight, invite him to your house'' Barry asks her (or should i say demands from her). ''I don't care what excuse you will_

 _use, just convince him to come''._

 _-''And... and then?'' Cocoa dares asking._

 _-''Then... you know what to do'' Barry casually says._

 _-''But... but'' the hesitant Cocoa tries to react._

 _-''What?'' an impatient Barry asks. ''Is it a big deal to you? Are you a virgin?''_

 _-''No'' Cocoa answers. ''I'm just wondering, aren't you taking this a little too far?''_

 _Now Obviously angrier, Barry stands up._

 _-''Listen, you idol wannabe'' he starts raising his voice's volume. ''Do you want me to remind you how your last songs' sales_

 _went? If you want me to keep using you in my movies, if you want to continue the luxurious lifestyle you've got pretty used to_

 _by now, you will do what i said. Am i clear?''_

 _Gulping once more, the girl nods._

* * *

After recalling the recent event described above, Cocoa confesses to herself (always in her head, not out loud) that she

did not agree to this just to survive. Gohan is quite an attractive lad, she would gladly lie with him even without any

exchange. However, during those last hours she spent with him, she realized it's not just his looks. He's a genuinely nice

person, something she meets so rarely in the showbiz industry she's involved into.

-''Cocoa, are you alright?'' Gohan asks, noticing she seems lost in her thoughts.

Cocoa sighs. Time to proceed to the plan. She puts down the papers with the script.

-''I think we have had enough practice for today'' she declares.

She goes and drops her body on her couch in a sexy fashion.

-''Care to join me for a while?'' she asks, her voice having turned into a sexy plea, while beckoning with her hand to

Gohan to sit right next to her.

The Saiyan, who, as i said, does not suspect anything, sits next to her. Man, this perfume she's wearing is dazzling.

Now that he's so close to that gorgeous gal, Gohan's urges, which have been only minor up to now, start erupting!

He feels something inflating in his crotch (lol, what could it be, i wonder).

Even the fact that he has had an erection to the thought of anyone else but Videl fills him with guilt. Acknowledging

he might not be as resistant as he thought, he decides to leave before things get out of control.

-''Err... it's late'' he tries. ''I'd better go back home''.

Hah. Too late, Gohan. Now that you allowed yourself to reach this point, in a luxurious room next to a young gal,

there is no return! Cocoa uses her ''gifts'' to keep Gohan pinned where he is; she caresses his neck with her

magic, feminine hands, making him close his eyes and sigh in pleasure for a moment.

-''Do you want us to make love?'' she whispers.

With an internal screaming of shock (like that of Future Trunkses in TFS when Bulma said to him ''i'll be your mommy''),

Gohan laughs awkwardly.

-''I'm married'' he explains to her, as if he still needed to explain that.

-''It's okay, Gohan'' she says, her voice showing understanding.

For a moment, Gohan feels relief, believing she means she will not insist any further. Unfortunately, that's not what

she meant by ''it's okay'', as it is revealed next moment:

-''I understand you love your wife. Don't worry, i won't ruin your marriage. You won't get tangled into anything.

It will be just amazing sex!''

Gohan gulps, her words making him even hornier. His heart is pounding. No, he's not in love with her. He's definitely

not. But, for the first time in his life, he realizes that, to men at least, good, passionate sex is not necessarily connected

to love. And it's no longer just how attractive she is. It's the sense of cheating that makes this potential sex session

even more tempting. You know what i mean, right guys? Just like in a funeral, where you can't help bursting into laughter,

just because you know, at that moment, laughing is forbidden.

To make matters worse, the chick continues caressing him in the neck and whispering to him:

-''Nobody has to find out. I only want us to spend an unforgettable night together. There is nothing bad in secret,

consensual sex between adults who know what they're doing''.

While saying the words above, Cocoa realizes she feels sad. Sad for the fact that she will never be able to have

Gohan. However, even spending a passionate night with that man is better than having nothing to remember him

by. She will treasure the memories of every moment they are going to spend together for the next hours in her

bedroom!

* * *

Videl is sitting in her houses living room, waiting for her husband. It's almost morning. Darn, he's really late! She

knew he would go and rehearse his lines with a colleague, but she never imagined the rehearsal would drag for

THAT long! She starts regretting having pushed him into that job.

* * *

Cocoa's bedroom. The bed's covers and sheets are a mess. The naked Gohan is lying on his back, a troubled

expression on his handsome face. Cocoa is lying face down, one foot raised, looking at Gohan with a smile of

adoration; a really stunning pose (imagine her like Leafa's bed pose at Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment).

Gohan has to admit the sex they had was the best he has ever had, or at least the most intense he has ever

had!

The sex he has had with Videl was different. With Videl, it was romantic, tender, he felt his soul being flooded

with love. This time though, he had sex in a way he had never imagined sex can be like. His heart was pounding

almost to its breaking point. He had forgotten who he was, he didn't care what had happened in his life before

or how that session would affect his life afterward. The only thing he cared about was the newfound bliss he

could feel, the orgasm... man, that orgasm! It felt like all his previous orgasms in his life had just been bad

substitutes.

-''Cocoa'' Gohan sighs. ''That was a mistake!''

-''Chill, we already discussed this, remember?'' Cocoa laughs in a cute fashion.

-''Errr... anyway, i've gotta go. For real, this time''.

Gohan starts dressing. Cocoa lets her raised calf fall and sighs. When Gohan has gone, she checks out the hidden

recorder, to make sure the sex session has been recorded.

* * *

Gohan is lying on his home's bed, hugging his sleeping wife. She's such a sleeping beauty. And such a sweet soul.

A while ago, when Gohan returned, she wasn't mad at all at him for being so late (or, at least, she didn't show it).

What Gohan lived with Cocoa tonight was an experience beyond anything he had ever imagined. But it wasn't love.

And now, it's over. Gohan just feels peaceful and happy next to his, currently sleeping, lovely wife. The memory of

what he did with Cocoa does not concern him anymore for the time being. It now feels as if it happened to someone

else, not to him.

Who knows, maybe that's how men function after all. Being a scientist, he has read somewhere that men are scientifically

proven to have four times greater sexual urges than women. Could living an intense experience once in a while and then

going back to the inner peace and emotional safety you feel next to your wife work? Gohan laughs at those thoughts.

Well, who cares for the time being? Giving in to the joy of being close to his wife, he closes his eyes and falls asleep in a

smile of genuine happiness.

* * *

Videl cannot believe in her eyes. No, the one in the video she is watching is not Gohan. It can't be him! The Gohan she

knows is so sweet, he would never do that to her.

Being still in denial, she turns to Gohan, who is watching the video next to her, equally shocked. Shocked that what he

did with Cocoa a few days ago was recorded. How could she do that? She seemed such a nice girl. How could she fall

so low? She's a... she's a... no, Gohan shall not use bad language, not even in his head!

-''Gohan'' Videl manages to say.

She expects him to say something, anything to confirm her denial. She's seen so much supernatural stuff since she met

Gohan and his crew. Whatever excuse Gohan gives, she will push herself to buy it. During those moments, she hopes,

she inwardly pleads, that Gohan will say something like ''it was a duplicate of mine, created by a mad scientist like Dr Gero''

or ''i was hypnotized by a wizard like Babidi''. Yet, Gohan, acting like a real man, does not try to hide behind excuses. His

expression when he musters the courage to look at her says everything. He is guilty and he has nothing to say to defend

himself.

During those silent moments, Videl's eyes get wet at the realization that Gohan has really done this.

-''Videl... i don't know what to say'' Gohan finally says. ''I swear, if i could take it back, i would...''

His words are interrupted by Videl's sobs. She lowers her head.

Feeling victorious, Barry, who brought this damned video tape, stands up. He goes next to Videl and pats her on the shoulder

with hypocritical compassion. Meanwhile, Gohan does not have the courage to react. He believes it's all over between him and

Videl.

-''Madame, my sincerest condolences'' Barry says.

Seeing Videl is not reacting, he waits for a few seconds for the shock to sink in to her, so that she will pay attention to his next

words:

-''If you ever come to your senses, you know where to find me. And maybe i consider giving you that autograph you refused to

take the other ti...''

-''An autograph?'' Videl interrupts him, raising her head.

In her tears, a clearly angry expression can be seen.

-''Did you bother setting up all this for a fucking autograph?''

She stands up, not in a forgiving mood!

-''Even so'' Barry says, regaining his cool after a moment of shock, ''your husband had the option not to cheat on you. No

matter what you think of me, his own action does not change...''

-''You think i will break up with him?'' Videl interrupts him once more, now with an angry smile. ''You think you managed to

break my family apart, thus having your stupid revenge? Well, you guessed wrong. I will stay with my husband and, as for

you, stay alone with your psychological complexes''.

Barry wide opens his eyes:

-''Wha... wha...''

-''Leave my house'' Gohan yells, Videl's supportive reaction having given him the courage to react as well.

-''Or else what?'' Barry yells, unable to think logically anymore.

Gohan is about to give him a good beating, but Videl stops him:

-''Gohan, wait. I can handle this idiot myself''.

-''Hah. You? A fragile girl? You think you can beat me up by yourself?'' Barry mocks her.

For the next seconds, Barry is receiving the beating of his life from that ''fragile girl''.

-''Man, it seems she hasn't forgotten her art'' Gohan thinks while watching Videl beating the crap out of the (not so) poor guy.

Finally, Videl grabs the fallen Barry (now missing a few teeth from his handsome face) from his cloth and says:

-''You're lame. I pity you''.

Then, she kicks him by force out of the house and slams the door.

* * *

Videl is sitting next to her daughter's baby bed. A smile is formed in her youthful face as she watches Pan sleep. Gohan enters

the room. The two adults exchange looks. Gohan admires the maturity Videl showed. She had every right to yell at him, to hate

him, to break up with him. Gohan wouldn't have blamed her. He'd have given her the divorce without trying to change her mind.

Because he knew that he had screwed up, that he no longer deserves to have her.

-''Videl'' Gohan starts, in low volume, so that Pan won't wake up. ''I appreciate your stance today. If, at such a hard moment, i

had lost your support as well, i don't know what i would have done''.

-''Thanks'' Videl answers in a serious expression. ''But, just because i gave that jerk what he deserved, don't think what you did

is okay. It still pains me. It will take a long time for me to forgive you''.

Gohan nods.

-''I will be here for you'' he says. ''And i will do everything i can to earn your forgiveness''.

Almost next moment, the wall breaks and Barry busts in, visibly different from before. His upper body is naked. His eyes are red

and, on his head, there is a weird antenna. Is he... possessed by someone or something? Before Gohan can ponder this further,

an off guard attack knocks him unconscious.

When he wakes up, he sees Videl cry next to her father. Pan is missing and a message has been carved on the wall, calling the

Saiyaman at the tv station.

* * *

Under the nightsky, Gohan, in Saiyaman's uniform, is fighting the possessed Barry, who has further transformed and is now a

giant, appalling beast. On the tv station's rooftop, the director and his crew are filming this spectacular fight. Videl is also there,

holding Pan in her arms. Next to Videl, Cocoa is looking worried like hell. Things don't seem to be going well for the hero.

-''GOHAN'' Cocoa yells in desperation and falls on her knees.

-''Calm down, he's going to win'' Videl declares in determination, not taking her eyes off the sky.

Cocoa looks at her.

-''How can you be so collected at such a moment?'' she asks the wife of the man she enjoyed for one night.

-''Because i have to stay strong for my daughter, Pan'' Videl answers, not changing her expression, while Pan, oblivious to the

severity of the situation, baby giggles.

At last, Videl looks at Cocoa:

-''That's what a mother does. If you weren't wasting your life on doing bullshit, you would know it''.

The red head is surprised.

-''If you weren't wasting your life on doing such bullshit'' the black haired woman repeats, ''you might have got real friends, a genuine

relationship and, maybe, even your own kids. And, then, you would know what being a mother means, so you wouldn't have

asked me this question''.

Cocoa lowers her head. She has deeply regretted everything.

* * *

Along with their daughter, Gohan and Videl, once more a happy couple, are exiting the cinema, after the movie's premiere. In the

end, everything went well! Gohan feels so relieved. He does not intend to ever wonder again whether cheating on your wife can

work. And, even if he does, it will be a really long time before he does so.

-''Guys'' a voice is heard, making them stop walking and turn around.

It's Cocoa!

-''I want you to know i'm sorry for everything'' she says.

Silence. An awkward Gohan looks at Videl, waiting for her reaction. His wife smiles at him and nods, thus giving him her approval to

talking to her.

Gohan turns to Cocoa and smiles, offering her a handshake:

-''It's okay, Cocoa, i wish you the best of luck in your life''.

Cocoa smiles back and shakes hands with him:

-''I wish you the best of luck too, Gohan''.

She offers a smile to Videl as well, Gohan's wife reciprocating, and leaves.


End file.
